The Story of Their Life
by MissSniper
Summary: A multi-chapter fic. It's the Manga plot with Roy and Riza under the spotlight. Chapter 3: A question Hughes asks gets Roy worried. and most obviously Riza makes sure he's fine ... I will post Ch.4 as soon as I can!... It's complete as of now.
1. Chapter 1- Families

_Brave Reader,_

_ I must tell you that this is only my second fan-faction, and I'm already bubbling with too many ideas to be able to update frequently._

_ I am back with Royai. I very recently re-watched Brotherhood and came to the conclusion that Roy and Riza's relationship isn't elaborate enough. It seems side-tracked to me. And I find it as unfairness to them._

_ Ergo, I gave myself the responsibility of writing FMAB's story with Mustang and Hawkeye under the spotlight… I have only completed one chapter so far, but I'll be back with more. I promise. ^^_

_BEWARE: Each chapter might not have a direct reference to the Brotherhood/Manga storyline. I have ideas that I will surely add to make the whole Royai-centre-of-attraction theme clearer._

_Be kind and review. Criticise if you wish. I love it._

_PHEW…! That was a hell lot of AN._

_SPECIAL WARNING: Sweet Berthold Hawkeye._

* * *

><p>All the chores were done. Dinner was cooked, waiting to be served. Sheets of rain splattered against the window panes noisily, threatening to break in. But none of it made any difference to Riza. The teenager was too engrossed in the novel she was reading to be worried about anything else. Her head leaning against one of the sofa's armrests and legs on the other, she silently turned a page to unfold the last chapter. The novel was the story of an eerie soldier and his mother who lived in a small village, it had touched her heart.<p>

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

At first Riza couldn't make out the noise of the knocking over the rain and winds rattling outside. She sat up with a start and hurried to the door to answer, her father would surely be too busy with his work to answer the door; her book lay forgotten on the sofa.

She opened the door and stood face to face with a young boy about her age. He was wet from the roots of his raven-black hair to the tips of his muddy shoes. His eyes, black and deep, stared at her. For a moment she stared back with her hand still on the doorknob, she blinked at him.

"Is this-" he started to ask, but Riza cut him off.

"Get inside, please!" She said frantically. He obliged willingly. "Wait here till I get you a towel… on second thought, _towels_."

Without another glance at the dripping stranger, she hurried up the stairs to her father's room. She had been told not to let strangers in, but something about the boy's eyes made her forget that. He had looked tired and fired up at the same time; something which was not at all stranger-like, it was just like her father.

Riza knocked at the door of her father's room before turning the knob and peeping in. "Father? May I intrude?"

"Yes, come right in Riza." He said sweetly, though not looking up from his book. "Is it time for dinner?"

"… Not yet. Well, there's someone at the door. He's all wet and cold from the rain." She said getting in and walking to her Father's cupboard speedily. "I wanted to borrow some towels and clothes for him…" Riza had already gathered enough garments for the visitor when she heard her father's chair move.

"Is it someone we know?" He asked, now standing, his wise blue eyes watching her perceptively.

"No," came her whisper.

"Riza, dear, must we help?" She nodded hesitantly. "You're so like your mother. Helpful to the core." Father smiled at her. "Go get him dry, we don't want him to catch a cold."

"Thank you, Father, for letting me help." Riza said.

She rushed back to the door to find a puddle under the boy's feet. And this time she spotted a small backpack by his feet which was as wet as he was.

"Here, take this." She said handing him a towel. He grabbed it and wiped his face and hair before looking at her again.

"Thanks …Miss?" He wondered.

"Forget the 'Miss', it's just Riza." She said.

The two heard footfalls behind and Riza knew father had come down too. He appeared beside Riza; hands folded on his chest, and stared down at the guest.

"Who are you?" Father asked in a voice low and sharp.

"Roy Mustang," The boy replied.

"Do you live around here?"

"No… I live in East City with my mother."

"What brings you to our little town?" Father asked.

"I had come here to find myself a teacher." Roy started, "My mother's acquaintance said that a certain Berthold Hawkeye was the closest non-military alchemist to East City. I need to see him; I wish to be his apprentice." Roy explained. "I think I got lost in the rain."

"No you weren't lost, young man. This is my house. And I'm Berthold Hawkeye." Father told him.

Roy took in the loose, long blonde hair and the blue eyes of the lean man before him, looking quite unsure. He was speechless for a moment. "Good evening, sir. I'm sorry I didn't bother to read the name outside, I just needed sheltering from the rains." He half-bowed. "I'm grateful for your hospitability."

"Humph. Whatever… but if you wish to be my apprentice you'll have to look at every detail." Father turned to Riza. "Lead this lad to the bathroom let him dry himself. Then invite him in for dinner."

* * *

><p>Roy was quietly led to the dining room by the same short-haired blonde. Dinner was served, warm and delicious. He hadn't eaten anything so good in the past few days of his travel; he savoured the food only too much. The fact that Riza had cooked it all singlehandedly surprised him. He noted that Master Hawkeye and his daughter hardly spoke at the table, so unlike his foster mother and her bar crew's chatty meals.<p>

Well, he also noted that despite her tomboyish appearance, Riza was gentle and pretty. A few times while chewing his own supper, he caught himself staring at her, her cheeks and lips worked alluringly when she ate or drank.

After dinner was eaten, Roy was asked to follow Master Hawkeye to his room. The room was mediocre in area, dimly-lit and was in much disarray. Papers full of well-written scribbles marked the floor here and there, the bed was unmade and the large desk belonged in a world of utter chaos; the only organised structure was the enormous bookshelf that covered the entire west wall.

"Roy Mustang, wasn't it?" Master Hawkeye asked offhandedly, plopping down in his chair.

"Yes, sir," Roy replied, hands behind his back and shoulders squared.

"Hmm. Boy, do you have any experience in the field of Alchemy? Any family influence that led you to me?"

"No one in my family, sir. A State Alchemist lives in my neighbourhood back in East." Roy noticed a look of disgust cross the blonde haired man's face. "I have also read many primary books about Alchemy, only to find myself hungry for more. That is the reason I'm here, to learn in the apt way."

"Well, I'm not going to just start away with you as my apprentice, lad. Life isn't easy – and I believe it shouldn't be." Master Hawkeye smiled weakly looking older than he was. "I give you two weeks. You must prepare yourself for a small test on the basics of Alchemy thoroughly. And a little practical, too. You will transmute something for me."

"Sir, will I be allowed to refer to your books here? I don't have many of my own."

Master Hawkeye considered this for a long minute. "Yes, you may use my library in the basement. Riza will help you around gladly. And if you wish to, you may also use our guest room so long as you do not litter my Riza's well-kept mansion."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'll be careful."

"But remember, if you are not up to the mark, you will be required to leave and never return to us."

"I'll remember that, sir."

"And I would appreciate it very much if you kept your eyes and hands away from my beautiful daughter as much as possible. Friendship, however, isn't forbidden as long as she wants it… How old are you?" He added as an afterthought.

"Sixteen years old."

"Just a year and some months older than Riza herself…" He muttered to himself thoughtfully. "Well then, boy, away you go. Rest soundly tonight for the journey to our town mustn't have been that easy, I'm sure. Wake up in time for breakfast before Riza leaves for her school at seven in the morning, or find yourself some other option. She'll tell you whatever else you may need to know, she is gentle."

"Thank you again, sir. I really do appreciate what you're doing for me." Roy bowed low in gratitude really meaning the acknowledgement.

Master Hawkeye waved his hand in dismissal and turned his chair towards his desk.

* * *

><p>"Riza," An unfamiliar voice called from a few feet away.<p>

It startled her and she dropped the spoon she was rinsing and it jangled against the surface of the sink. Suddenly too alert, she jerked her head sharply to find their guest leaning against the kitchen counter casually.

"Sorry, didn't intend to scare you." Roy smiled sweetly. "Can you show me-" His dark eyes danced to her hands which were covered in soapy-foam up to her elbows. "Do you need help with that?" His question changed completely.

"Huh?" Her eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Do you need help with the cleaning, rinsing or anything?" Roy clarified.

"Well, no. Firstly, because I can do things myself. Secondly, you are my guest." She said, returning her attention to her task.

"From where I come, the cook doesn't clean up. Especially if the cook is a girl as pretty as you." Roy picked up a hand-towel and without Riza's approval started wiping the utensils Riza had already washed.

An unmistakable pink hue rushed across Riza's cheeks at his words, Roy smirked to himself. "I would love to visit the place where you belong, then." She said.

"Sure." He said wiping a plate she handed him. "Your father let me stay here for two weeks before he tests me, will you show me to the guest room after this is done?"

"Why not, I will. And I'll show you the staircase down to the basement-library; don't want you to mess around when I'm at school." She said. He realized, that night, she wasn't much against talking.

* * *

><p>Roy passed Master Hawkeye's written test without much difficulty because he had really worked hard during those two weeks. He transmuted a ten inch tall flower vase from the remains of a glass tray Riza had accidentally broken a few days before. Master Hawkeye was quite pleased with Roy's success at such an inexperienced stage, he gladly accepted Roy as a trainee. He let Roy have that day off; he said he would start his teaching the next day because he was busy with his own research.<p>

Roy happily skipped down the stairs to the kitchen to tell Riza, his new best friend, about his accomplishment and give her the vase he'd transmuted. His spirits didn't sink when he found the kitchen quiet and deserted, he merely turned around and trotted his way through the house whistling as he searched for her.

Riza was finally found in the small backyard of the 'Hawk Nest', as people called it. She sat under the young mango tree trying to memorise something from a textbook.

"Riza!" Roy called out from the back door as he made his way to her in haste. She quickly settled her book in the short grass and stood to her feet, anxious, waiting for him to declare whether or not he was allowed to stay longer.

"So?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm not leaving you alone any soon." He grinned.

"Roy!" She squealed (literally) breaking into a smile as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him close into a strong hug. She buried her face in his shoulder almost sending him off-balance. "I won't be alone now."

"Never." He agreed, grinning wider if that were possible. His right hand that wasn't occupied in holding the vase curved around Riza's waist and rested tightly on the small of her back.

'Overwhelmed with every bit of happiness on planet earth' would've been an understatement to Roy's present emotions.

Their friendship had evolved much too well in the span of two weeks, without any objection from Master Hawkeye. Roy had learnt to listen patiently as Riza had grown into an infrequent talker. Riza and Roy cleaned up together after meals and then while he studied fat books of Alchemy she completed her homework. Later, Roy had promised her that he would stay as long apprenticeship would allow. Now that promise was completed, sealed and locked.

Riza pulled away from the embrace as swiftly as she'd barged into his personal space. Both their cheeks were faintly red and radiant and their eyes remained downcast for a few seconds. After another moment of awkward silence, Riza gently took the vase from Roy's hand without him having said anything.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p>Colonel Roy Mustang opened his eyes drowsily to his vast East City Office glowing in the bright afternoon sunlight. After a few blinks, his inky onyx eyes wandered to the sunny-haired woman in the room, just as her soft brown eyes left her work and looked at him.<p>

_Ah, telepathy. _He mused, smiling gently at her.

"Good thing you're awake, sir." Lt. Hawkeye said in her crisp, only-business-timbre. "It saved our time. I was just about to come there and shake you awake."

"I wasn't asleep, Hawkeye." He responded, peeling his head away from the comfort of the chair's back, absently rubbing his eyes.

Havoc and Breda snickered. Even Falman chuckled inaudibly as Fuery nodded in mock approval.

"I know that, sir." Hawkeye murmured with a very uncharacteristic upturn at the tips of her alluring lips. It was almost like a smug smile.

The Colonel looked around at each face in his squadron, looking for the smallest speck of trust. But the mood was light and no one was going to believe Colonel Roy Mustang, Hero of Unfinished Paperwork Stacks, when he said he hadn't fallen asleep in his comfortable swivelling-chair.

"Really, I was really thinking back. Haven't you all heard about the term 'retrospect'?" Mustang asked in fake incredulity and anger.

"That does mean looking back on a certain past event." Falman agreed.

"See?"

The men all laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you were thinking about your date last night, Chief." Havoc teased, causing more laughter and snickers.

"Enough." Hawkeye's voice ended all non-professional behavior at once. She let her eyes fall on each of her subordinate's face; immediately as if they were all hypnotized, they meekly turned their heads to their unending work. She then looked at her superior. "Well sir, you have wasted enough time in _retrospection_. Your work might feel lonely now. I suggest you restart right away."

"Fine." He grumbled, feeling happy nevertheless.

This was his family now.

* * *

><p><em>PS: I personally don't like to imagine an indifferent, self-absorbed Mr. Hawkeye. I can't imagine a father like that. I think he was fairly sociable in the beginning. His nature must've hardened when Roy was away and (having no other option) he'd had to mark Riza with his million-cenz research. Thus, I've depicted him as a distant yet kind father. Tell me what you think about it; which means you have to review.<em>

_I will bring the second chapter as soon as possible guys!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Promise

_This takes place somewhere in Episode1: Fullmetal Alchemist of Brotherhood. Just cooked it up._

_Before I Forget – Thanks to everyone who read Ch1 and followed this story. Also loads of thanks to all those who've read/followed/faved my first fiction 'Shirt and Gun'._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 – Promise<p>

Isaac McDougal was dead now, and so was Roy Mustang's self-esteem. That freezing bastard had splashed water right into his face and he hadn't been able to do anything but stare after the man. How ridiculous was that?!

Well, later he'd changed his gloves and blasted parts of the Freezer's ice trains to his heart's content. All credit went to Lt. Riza Hawkeye who had carried the mysterious briefcase full of his ignition gloves.

She only hoped he would learn some lesson from the incident.

After Mustang had given his statement about the Freezer and done other mandatory stuff (like yelling at Edward for letting the Freezer slip away the day before), Hawkeye took the responsibility of driving him back to Central Command so that he could change into some dry clothes. He had sat seething in car's passenger seat, strangely quiet.

Hawkeye waited patiently outside the men's changing rooms while he was inside. She was just happy about the fact that he'd made through another day without any serious injury; she took care of not thinking about his devastated ego. That man needed to grow up and take thinks patiently.

"Thanks for waiting Hawkeye," Mustang said as he stepped out in civil clothes. She caught up exactly two steps behind him, a little to the left.

"Not a problem, sir." She said to his back.

A moment passed in silence except for the footfalls of their boots against the floor echoing in the empty corridors until Mustang sneezed. Loudly. He stopped to pull out a handkerchief from his back pocket and cursed the dead McDougal under his breath.

He had sneezed and cursed six times before reaching his car in the parking area. Hawkeye had fruitfully supressed more than one smile.

Mustang checked his pocket watch. "A few minutes past midnight," He muttered to himself before turning to face his defender. "We should be heading back to our hotel-" He was cut off by another irrepressible sneeze.

"I'll drive." Hawkeye declared. While he was busy cursing yet again she took the keys from the coat folded on his arm.

He climbed in after her sneezing again. "I want to kill McDougal again!" He growled just as Hawkeye brought the engine to life.

"Try to calm down, sir, please." She said for which she received an indignant gaze.

"Just how do you expect me to be calm after someone splashes water in my face and runs away, and I don't even get to kill him? Plus, I'm stuck here with a bad damned cold!" He snapped.

"Sir, this might make you angrier, but will you hear me out?" Hawkeye asked, though her tone brooked no way for a 'no'. She took a second to glance at her superior to know he was listening.

"Did you know water was McDougal's strength?" She asked calmly.

In the field of her vision, she saw him nod. "Hmm…" She turned the wheel and the car smoothly curved into a lane on the right, their hotel wasn't far now. "Well, you also knew water is your point of weakness in the open, am I right sir?"

"…Yes." Mustang whispered acidly, realizing now that his own unplanned actions had led to the demise of his dignity. He had been over-ambitious.

"… Shouldn't you be more careful when I'm not around, Colonel?" She asked quietly. She did her best to mask the anxiety in her voice but Mustang heard it still.

"Maybe," He sighed, eyes watching the blonde woman carefully.

"And will you try to be more alert now on?" Hawkeye asked as the car pulled over in the hotel's parking lot. On deadening the engine, she turned in her seat to lock eyes with him.

In that instant, he saw the dangerous worry and deep concern lurking behind those creamy brown eyes. He felt even more ashamed of himself now. Losing to McDougal didn't matter much anymore, the bastard was dead anyway. He'd let her down. He'd gone searching for the guy without her.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at the seat. He sneezed again, twice in succession, but didn't curse anyone this time.

"An apology isn't what I asked for." Hawkeye stated coldly. Of course she was disappointed with him; she had every right to be. "Will you try to be more alert now on?" She repeated.

"I will try. For you I will." He promised. And he meant it.

Hawkeye held his gaze for an entire minute. She knew he was serious, though she didn't have much hope of him taking care of himself. That's why she would always stick around. He needed her just as much as the country needed him.

She nodded once before saying, "Let's get you to your room, sir; lest your cold worsens."

Mustang couldn't help but find himself blessed and smile as she stepped out of the car, he followed suit quietly. She always made him feel so utterly important. That was one of the reasons why he purely needed her.

* * *

><p>…<em>TBC…<em>

_PS: Guys, where are my reviews? 0_0_

_PS2: Tell me if I must rename this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3 - Burdens

_I know there was a hell lot of delay in posting this chapter, but I made it! This one occurs in __Episode 2: First Day__ of Brotherhood. It's more the parental side of Mustang and Hawkeye than Royai, though._

_My reviews are toooooo less compared to the hits. Why don't you readers at least criticize?! -_-_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 – BURDENS<p>

_Mustang's POV_

I was still in Central though my cold had lessened considerably due to Hawkeye's care; the terrible sneezing had finally ceased. I decided to visit Hughes before boarding the train that would carry me back to East City.

"ROY!" Hughes chortled happily when I entered his office. "Hey, you're still in Central?" He asked. His loud, immature curiosity made me frown.

"For now, anyway," I told him. "And they're shipping me back to Eastern Command this afternoon."

"Well now, aren't you the lucky one?" Hughes leaned back in his chair forgetting his work momentarily. "The next time you come here I expect you to have made Brigadier General, you got that?" He winked playfully like the childish man he was and chuckled.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered walking to his desk while he laughed.

"Oh, by the way," He began as he stood up and offered me a clipboard with papers. "If you're leaving, I'll go ahead and give this to you, Roy."

"What is it?" I wondered uninterestedly.

"Something you might find interesting – the final report on McDougal." He paused taking in my expressions. "I'm guessing it hasn't reached your office yet."

"No, it hasn't." I agreed taking the clipboard and reading through the words quickly. My brows furrowed when I came across an entirely new term. "Xingese Alkahestry? What's that?" I asked.

"Apparently, that's something they have; to be honest, no idea." He rubbed at his head sheepishly. "You don't know it?" Hughes added.

"No it's the first I've heard of it." I replied now curious about what it could be. The alchemist within me wanted answers, wanted to desperately know what this unknown thing was but I managed to ignore that urge because there were other things on my mind.

"Oh, never mind." Hughes smiled. "Let me escort you to the Exit, will you Roy?" He asked.

I frowned again. "I know my way around this place, Hughes."

"Aw c'mon, I insist!" He pouted.

That's how I ended up leaving Central Command with Hughes at my heels. I wondered to myself how Gracia was able to bear all of Hughes's over-enthusiasm all the time. Well, I couldn't complain much, Maes was the closest friend I had. And despite him being so hugely annoying, I couldn't help but secretly admire his optimism and excitement about everything.

"So how're the Elrics doing?" Hughes's voice pulled me out of my train of thoughts. "You're keeping those boys out of trouble?"

"I'm their Commanding Officer not their father." I stated in reply. Hughes sure was too nosy sometimes; what did he have to do with those kids, anyway?

"Hmm…" He was silent for an entire second. What a miracle. "Hey, tell me something Roy: Why did you decide to make Ed a State Alchemist anyway? He's just a kid. I mean, military life isn't easy, you know. That boy is gonna have to go through hell someday." Hughes sounded thoughtful to me. "You and I have certainly seen our share." He added as an afterthought.

I considered answering Hughes… but decided against it. I didn't think I could explain to Hughes what kind of hell the Elric brothers had already seen. The time of my return train was nearing and Hawkeye would be waiting at the station. Honestly, I just couldn't bring myself to speak about the slightly softer side of me which had compelled me into making Ed join the Military.

I turned when I descended the last step and Hughes waved a silent goodbye with his best grin. I waved back and left for the Railway Station.

* * *

><p>First Lt. Riza Hawkeye, my ultimate supporter, sat across from me in the train. We sat in pleasant silence while both of us stared out the window at the greenery that ran past. Train rides with her were always quiet and serene, just like her. She preferred to let both of us have the deserved peace of mind for the few hours of travel.<p>

"Hawkeye?" I said turning to her, a possible thought had invaded my mind.

"Sir?" She answered instantly, her steady gaze locked with mine. My womanizer side would've marvelled at the way sunlight complimented her skin and golden hair if interest hadn't found the better of me.

"Have you heard this term: Xingese Alkahestry?" I asked.

She blinked and thought before saying, "No, sir."

"Oh." I tried to avoid the frown but it came anyway. "Well, it was mentioned on McDougal's final report that Hughes showed me. Even he doesn't know what that means."

"Hmm." A furrow grew between her brows; but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "He'll find out. There's a reason why he's in the Investigations Department." She assured.

"Right." I consented with a small smile.

As we returned to staring out the windows like usual, my mind wandered to what Hughes had said just before I departed. _Why did you make Ed a State Alchemist, anyway?_

Now I didn't know whether I had done right by offering Edward the chance to become a State Alchemist. Hughes had been right, the military was hell sometimes. But then, Ed and Al were already so helpless after committing the ultimate taboo that nothing could've worsened their situation. Four years ago, I was sure that they deserved a second chance. But now I wasn't sure whether joining the military was the finest second chance available.

Would they have to go through hell yet again just because Ed was part of the Amestrian Military now? Just because I hadn't considered my offer through this weird angle? What would I do if Ed and Al suffered again because I roped Ed up in the Military for their own good? Should I have waited for them to grow up and have better understanding of the atrocities in our world?

I shut my eyes and leaned my head into the back of the seat. My internal battle was silly perhaps, but it was valid. No matter how annoying Ed was at his young age, I wouldn't want him to suffer something like Ishval only because I recruited him into the Military. He'd suffered enough, anyway. And Al? He would always follow his older brother. After losing his entire body would he be able to take on any more agony?

I wanted to slap myself really hard.

"Is something bothering you, Colonel?" Hawkeye's tranquil voice cut through the silence.

Uh-oh. I couldn't lie to her no matter what I tried. And I didn't want her to feel guilty, either. _Curse you, Hughes,_ I thought opening my eyes. Hawkeye's penetrating stare was fixed on me, it was like she could see exactly what was on my mind; maybe she could. I sat straighter in my seat and interlaced my fingers as I chose words to answer her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to, I can understand, sir." She stated when I took too long to reply. No other person could've seen the slightest bit of hurt in her chocolaty eyes as she looked away again.

"Look at me, Hawkeye." I murmured and she did. "Of course I'm going to tell you, wouldn't dare to hide anything from you." I assured her with a soft smile, and she nodded. I went on, "I just don't know how to tell you ... Don't laugh, okay?"

"I don't laugh at things that bother others, sir."

I sighed. "Well, Hughes asked me why I made Ed a State Alchemist. He wanted to know why I would let him take the first step into hell. I was thinking about that." I paused looking down at my gloved hands. "Do you think I did wrong? Was Ed too young to join the military? Will those boys have to endure hell because of … _me?_"

I waited for her to answer as I stared at my hands. I didn't like my hands much, they'd slaughtered too many. When she didn't answer for a long while I looked up. Hawkeye wasn't looking at me, though her eyes were on me. She was elsewhere, deep in thought. Her gaze was glassy and she reminded me of the young Riza who would get into a momentary trance if I said something that hurt her.

"... Hawkeye?" I said, trying to make myself visible to her.

She blinked and her eyes found me immediately. "Sir, I don't think we did anything wrong by making Ed a State Alchemist. Besides, we only offered, the choice was entirely his." Hawkeye stated simply. "He chose to move forward and seize the chance that we presented. We guided him because he wanted to do anything that could restore his brother."

I nodded, she was so unquestionably right.

"And we don't need to worry about those boys now, sir. They're strong, stronger than anyone can imagine. If at all they need help, they will always have us." Despite myself, I liked the way she said _us_. She made it all sound perfect and easy. Like there never had been any doubt. "You don't need to worry yourself, Colonel. No one blames you for anything, Ed and Al would never."

"You're right," I whispered.

"And," Hawkeye began. "If anything goes wrong, the burden would be equally shared by us both. I would be as much a culprit as you because I let you play with Ed and Al's lives despite being your adjutant and having the right to shoot you." She paused. "You won't shoulder any burden on your own till I'm alive, Colonel." She added in a voice so low I could've missed it.

"I know." I smiled. "I just don't know how I got so lucky."

Hawkeye let a smile touch her lips and turned back to the window. I felt lighter after that because of everything she'd said. She had only repeated what I already knew but ... maybe my mind just wanted to know that I wasn't alone in anything. Perhaps I only needed to know that I was on the right path. My burden shared, I fell asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>…<em>TBC…<em>

_That's all… I like how Riza says – "You won't shoulder any burden on your own till I'm alive, Colonel."_

_Please __TELL__ me what you think! Reviews are an incentive for writing more and better guys …_


End file.
